Happy Halloween, Pumpkin
by Enya Sparrow
Summary: Lily is in her Seventh and last year of Hogwarts, and she's having trouble eating a doughnut. It doesn't help when James Potter comes to the rescue. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


**Heya! Because of the holidays, I decided to write a one shot of Jily during their last Halloween feast on Hogwarts. ENJOY **

The food was delicious as always. Mashed potatoes, soup, bacon, eggs, and – above all – , candy. Lots and lots of candy. Exploding snap, sugar apples, Bertie Bott's beans,… It was endless.

"Hey Evans!" a familiar voice yelled at me, causing my daydream to fall apart. "Are you coming to my party?"

"In your dreams, Potter!" I yelled back, returning to my doughnut. It was pink, round, soft and oh-so-eatable. I opened my mouth…

"You _have_ to go to James' party." Sirius looked at me with serious eyes when he sat on the bench in front of me.

"Actually, I don't _have_ to go anywhere. I'm having a sleepover with Marlene and Alice, with popcorn and tons of movies. You're not seeing me at Potter's party," I said, rolling with my eyes. He grabbed my wrist.

"It's your last Halloween at Hogwarts, Evans. Time to make history and to get drunk, to do stupid things," he replied dramatically, waving his free hand in the air.

"Oh, I'm about to do something stupid," I assured him with a wink. He was so busy watching my face, trying to understand what I meant, so he didn't see my hand grabbed my cup of pumpkin juice.

"EVANS!" he screamed when I emptied it over his head. "Why did you do that?"

"You were working on my nerves, Black. Now leave me alone!" I snarled, grabbing my doughnut and rushing off to my dormitory room. Finally, after three stairs, five hidden corridors and seven corners on the fifth floor, I found the portrait of my dormitory room. Actually it was _our_ dormitory. James and mine. When I made Head Girl, Potter made Head Boy, without even being a Prefect. One way or another, I had to share a bathroom and Common Room with that prick.

Before going in to my room, I grabbed a plate in the little kitchen and put the doughnut on it. I put it on the coffee table and went to my room to change into my sleeping shorts and tank top. I made a messy bun of my hair, and returned to the living room.

Putting on the radio, I sat on the couch, not seeing the dark figure behind me. I grabbed my plate, the book I was reading and wrapped a blanket around me. I sought my page and began reading, thoughtless searching my doughnut with my hand. I got suspicious when I felt something warm instead.

I closed the book, kicked with my feet and swung with the book in something's face, all in one second. I grabbed my wand from the coffee table and shot a Full Body-Bind at my attacker. Stepping closer to it, I put my wand out and poked the thing. It groaned. When I was sure it wouldn't move again, I turned it on its back with my hands, and…

"James?" I asked astonished. I undid the spell and sat on my knees next to him.

"Blimey, Evans. You gave me a good kick on the face, you know?" James said, rubbing his chin. "Memo to myself: don't mess with Evans on the night of Halloween."

"Why did you do that?" I said, pushing his shoulder.

"Two reasons; one: you attacked Sirius. Two: just trying to get you in the mood."

"Two answers; one: nothing he didn't deserve. Two: mission accomplished," I replied, putting a hand over my heart. I let my back rest against the couch, and he did the same, letting his hand rest on my thigh. "What happened to my doughnut?"

"Ate it. Merlin, it was good," he grinned, rubbing his abdomen.

"You prick, that was my doughnut," I said, smacking him over the head.

"Ouch. Now, now, no need for aggression, young lady. I know something that'll cheer you up," James said, grabbing his wand and waving it. Nothing happened.

"Well, young man, do show me," I said laughing silently when his eyes grew bigger at my flirty tone.

"Look up." I did as he said and I saw a little orange pumpkin floating above my head, like a balloon.

"What's that?" I asked, looking down again. I noticed his face was a lot closer to mine than it was two seconds ago. I tried to back off a little, but I was stuck.

"It's a Halloween mistletoe. And we can't move until we kiss," he explained, grinning cockily. "On the mouth."

"You're nuts," I decided.

"And you're stuck," he argued back. "You'll be able to walk away when you kiss me; the glue at your feet will disappear."

"You're such a… a…"

"A what, Evans?" he asked, smiling. "Tell me what I am."

"If I kiss you, I'm able to go away? And you'll leave me alone?"

"Depends if _you'll_ be able to go. Most girls kiss me and are suddenly addicted to me and my kisses," he said, shrugging.

"Well good for me then." He looked at me with an uncomprehending look. "I'm not like most girls, you know," I said, rolling with my eyes. He grinned and ran showed his teeth. I wanted to kiss him. Badly. Merlin, I wanted to kiss him for over a year! Not that I'd tell him that. This was my little secret.

"No, you're not. Because you know, all those other girls have a boyfriend, or are single. You're not."

"I'm not? Than what am I?" I leaned in a bit, and so did he.

"You're mine," was the last thing he said before he kissed me. His lips were gentle, yet rough, and his tongue stroked my bottom lip very softly. I felt how the glue let my feet go, and I moved closer to his body. His hands grabbed my waist, so he could lay us down. He grabbed my calves, tugged, and lay me underneath him. He broke the kiss to say something.

"You're my girlfriend?" he gasped.

"Yeah, guess so."

"Good." He captured my lips again.

After what felt like forever, I heard the door open. I didn't pay attention to it, because I had some better things to worry about at the moment. James' hand stroked my back softly and kissed my neck. I giggled when he pinched my waist and I could feel him grin against my flesh. He returned to my lips and his tongue invaded my mouth…

"BOO!" a voice yelled next to our heads. We broke the kiss with a loud sound and started yelling. To my surprise James yelled like a little girl.

My scream of fear turned into a cry of laughter. James' face was priceless: eyes wide open, mouth in a terrified scream, hands in front of him to protect himself from an attack.

"McKinnon! What the hell!" he screamed when he stopped yelling. Marlene and I couldn't talk, we were laughing so hard.

"Your… face," I gasped.

"Your… scream," she managed to get out.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" he said, his eyes wide open and his voice loud, but amused.

"Oh no, that wasn't me. That was Evans here and her fantastic lips," she grinned. I tackled her.

"Damn it, Evans," she cursed. "Just telling what I saw."

For the third time that evening, the door flew open. "What's happening?"

Alice, Frank, Remus, Sirius and Peter ran into the room. The sight of their faces was too much for Marlene. I noticed that my blouse was unbuttoned. I blushed and tried to fix it.

"Don't," James said, grabbing my wrist and pulling my body towards his.

"Happy Halloween, boyfriend," I said through kisses.

"Happy Halloween, Pumpkin."

**A.N.: Hope you have lots of fun during Halloween and you eat a lot of candy.  
Parents: Make sure your kids don't eat to many sugar!  
Kids: Don't listen to your parents and get a sugar rush!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
